¿Él no esta por tí?
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Él no esta por tí... Ella y tu que va... El amor naciendo, si... Las dos caras de una moneda ¿es posible que al final esas caras sean exactamente iguales? Songfic [ExT]


Holaaaaa!!!

Bueno aqui traigo el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, que tambien es un song-fic... espero que les guste... esto salio de un momento de no hacer nada y mientras escuchaba esta bella cancion, la verdad me parecio perfecta para estos personajes y la historia fue como un impulso, no pude parar hasta terminarla.

Solo como una aclaracion les digo que todo lo que esta en negrilla, a esepcion del titulo y el final, es parte de la cancion.

Eso... aqui esta la historia...

_**

* * *

**_

¿Él no esta por tí?

Varios años habían pasado… ¿Cuántos eran? Ya no importaba. Lo único cierto era que él la había olvidado por completo. Aun no podía convencer a su corazón que amar sin ser correspondido, sin siquiera que él lo supiera, era una absoluta locura, pero ya no sabia como hacerlo entender… Le era imposible olvidar sus atenciones, que aunque fueran de tan solo un amigo, ella había apreciado tanto que su joven e ingenuo corazón lo había mal interpretado.

Después de lo que había pasado con las cartas, de saber quien era en verdad y que pudieran conocerse mejor, él se había ido nuevamente a Inglaterra. Al principio venia de vez en cuando, en sus vacaciones o tiempos libres, pudiendo compartir momentos muy agradables con ella, pero nada más…

La última vez que lo vio fue para la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, hace dos años. En esa ocasión había podido controlar sus emociones, que para ese entonces ya estaban completamente al dominio de él.

Solían hablar por teléfono, lo hacían todas las semanas, como si fuera algo sagrado, pero un día todo desapareció, él simplemente dejo de hacerlo y ella, nuevamente ingenua, no sabia donde localizarlo, por alguna razón él no contestaba sus llamadas, ni respondía a sus recados, cartas, mail, y así… Tuvo que obligarse a olvidarlo, aunque nunca había logrado su cometido. El corazón, siempre sabio, no desecho tan hermoso sentimiento, más bien lo guardo en lo más profundo del ser de su dueña para cuando llegara el momento correcto en el que lo podría liberar.

* * *

**Él no está por tí  
Buena amiga tímida.

* * *

**

Tomó con suavidad el porta-retrato que estaba sobre el escritorio, en el aparecía ella junto a un joven de su misma edad, y lo apretó contra su pecho. Lo hechaba tanto de menos, quería saber porque él había desaparecido tan drásticamente de su vida y sin darle una explicación.

- En realidad… - pensó con angustia – Él no tiene ninguna obligación de darme explicaciones – dejo la fotografía en donde la había cogido y salio a la terraza de su cuarto. Observo el sol ponerse por sobre todo lo demás, pronto anochecería y todo quedaría sumido en la oscuridad, igual que su corazón después que él se fue.

- Señorita, la cena esta servida – dijo una de las empleadas después de dar ligeros toques a la puerta.

- Enseguida voy… - contesto con desgano mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación y cerraba el ventanal tras de si. Suspiro con cansancio, otro día igual, sin nada emocionante y esperando noticias de alguien que ya no recordaba su existencia.

Era una mujer muy hermosa para su corta edad, con apenas veinte años se podía decir que era toda un promesa. Tenía el cabello liso hasta el final de la espalda y unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, con un color oscuro que acentuaba su piel blanca y sus profundos ojos amatistas. Era de estatura promedio y delgada, con pronunciadas curvas que le iban de maravilla. Sin duda, no pasaba desapercibida. Su ropa constituía de un jeans celeste, zapatillas y una blusa, de corte recto y mangas largas, de color blanco.

**

* * *

**

Él te mira así...  
Sin saber por qué.

* * *

Mientras bajaba la amplia escalera de madera, recordó los momentos que paso a su lado. Solía hacerlo cuando el atardecer aparecía, los guardaba como un tesoro, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada mirada. Todos los gestos provenientes de él permanecían nítidamente en su memoria, deleitándola y lastimándola al mismo tiempo.

Lo amaba… Eso lo sabía muy bien, él era lo más importante que existía en su mundo, su razón para despertar por las mañanas. Pero que daño le hacia saber que nunca seria mas que una amiga para él, eso era como tener una puñalada clavada y no saber como arrancársela. Ese amor imposible era tener a su corazón sentenciado.

¿Desde hacia cuanto que existía ese sentimiento? Ni ella misma lo sabia, no se había dado cuenta en que momento el cariño que sentía por ese joven reservado e inteligente había dado un vuelco tan profundo, porque cuando fue evidente y no podía seguir negándolo ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

No debía dejar que sus sentimientos perturbaran su mente, por lo que al llegar al comedor, donde su madre la esperaba para comer, sonrió, como todo ese tiempo de fingir se lo permitía, a esta altura ya era toda una experta.

Desde hacia algún tiempo que actuaba casi por inercia, las ganas que antes abundaban en ella parecían haberse esfumado con el oxigeno que respiraba. La esperanza que aun tenia de volver a verlo desaparecían con el pasar de los días, pero no así la tortura que se había auto impuesto sin darse cuenta.

Después de merendar, cuando descansaba de una larga jornada junto a una gran chimenea en el estudio de la casa, se sintió aprisionada, le faltaba el aire para poder seguir aparentando la felicidad que en realidad no sentía, por lo que decidió salir a pasear bajo el cielo nocturno para despejarse y calmar su corazón. Salio del lugar donde se encontraba y del colgador de la entrada tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla, salio, sola, sin detenerse y hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien, el cual era capaz de calmar, en pequeña medida, esa desesperación reinante en su pecho.

**

* * *

**

Ella y tú que va  
Buen amigo y nada más.

* * *

El cielo estaba de un profundo color azul y las estrellas brillaban en armonía acompañando a la luna. El parque estaba silencioso, solo se podía sentir el sonido de la naturaleza, los árboles mecerse con el viento, los pequeños pájaros cantar y el río al que se aproximaba.

Un hombre caminaba lentamente por los senderos de aquel lugar, perdido en su mundo. Recordaba su niñez, aquella que parecía tan lejana ahora, pero que recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayerEn todos aquellos recuerdos aparecía una jovencita, que a esta altura ya era toda una mujer, sonriendo de manera tranquila y transparente. No se había atrevido a avisarle que iría, ni siquiera la había llamado ahora que estaba ahí. Que ganas tenía de verla, de abrazarla, de hablarle, pero no podía, ya que por primera vez sus sentidos eran presos del temor. Era increíble que una persona como él se dejara dominar por esa emoción carente de importancia, por lo menos en su caso. Pero no lograba encontrar mejor motivo que el que lo afligía, el amor no correspondido. Solo era un cobarde enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga, y que no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía por creer que no merecía ser el dueño de tan precioso ángel.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su rostro varonil y sus ojos, tan azules como la noche y ocultos tras unas delgadas gafas, se perdían en un punto de la nada.

Estaba ahí, en esa ciudad que lo envolvía nuevamente, después de que su empresa internacional se adueñara de una compañía japonesa por estar en la quiebra. Llevaba dos días en el país, de reunión en reunión, para determinar el futuro de su reciente adquisición y solo esa noche se había podido escapar de las obligaciones para dar un pequeño paseo. Pero ni siquiera así, con la agenda copada en deberes, lograba quitarla del lugar donde su corazón deseaba tenerla.

Aun demostrando una evidente tristeza, este individuo podía arrancar un suspiro de cualquier chica. Era alto, con espalda ancha y cuerpo atlético, cabello corto, negro y con reflejos azulados. Iba con un traje de etiqueta gris oscuro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo musculoso, una camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje.

**

* * *

**

Ella sin dudar  
Lo comprende todo.

* * *

Ella era el motivo por el que había decidido volver personalmente a atender los asuntos, de los que perfectamente sus empleados de confianza podrían haberse encargado sin ningún problema.

No podía quitarla de su mente y eso insistía en recordarle lo que había tratado de olvidar, que siempre, por más que quisiera lo contrario, ella solo lo vería como un amigo. Por eso se había distanciado, había dejado de comunicarse y, a pesar de recibir diversos llamados de su parte, solo había ignorado sus sentimientos, el rápido latir de su corazón cuando Nakuru le decía que tenia un recado para él o cuando veía el buzón del correo y notaba la presencia de una carta dirigida a su nombre, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Solo después de bailar con ella en el matrimonio de sus amigos, en el cual ambos habían sido los padrinos, y marcharse, se dio cuenta de cuan necesaria era ver su sonrisa y de escuchar su voz, aunque claro, él solo lo veía como que ella era su amiga, por eso la quería y necesitaba. Pero poco después dejo de engañarse y admitió que su cariño iba mas lejos de lo que pensaba, mas allá de la amistad y confianza que los unía.

No importaba lo que pasara, ni lo que ella sintiera por él, lo único que de verdad quería era poder verla feliz, ver siempre esa mirada llena de dulzura y amabilidad, sin importar si no fuera dirigida a él.

Se detuvo al llegar a un puente que se alzaba sobre un pequeño río, se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa y se soltó un poco la corbata. Volteo a su derecha y vio a la reina de la noche brillar en todo su esplendor, se apoyó en el barandal y cerró los ojos para descansar su mirada mientras escuchaba el agua pasar bajo sus pies. Sintió una suave brisa rozar con gracia sus mejillas y escucho unos pasos acercarse, lentos y seguros, en su dirección.

**

* * *

**

Y será un amor  
Como escondido entre los dos.

* * *

Estaba claro que una caminata nocturna era lo mejor para dejar respirar a su acongojado corazón. Esa estrategia comenzó a serle útil cuando su madre había empezado a sospechar y ella había sentido la necesidad de seguir ocultándoselo, porque si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que sentía lo mas probable era que intentaran ayudarla y eso podía llevar a que él se enterara y se alejara de ella, y eso… No quería que sucediera.

Se acercaba al río, eso lo sabia por el sonido arremolinado de su cause. Los faroles alumbraban tenuemente su camino hacia el centro del parque pingüino, donde había vivido varias de las aventuras de su mejor amiga durante su niñez. Diviso el puente a lo lejos y apresuro el paso para llegar lo antes posible a su objetivo.

Llego hasta el arroyo y al ver que alguien se encontraba en el centro tranquilizo su caminar, lo que menos quería era importunar a los demás a causa de su prisa. Se acerco despacio con la vista fija el aquel sujeto, era mas alto que ella, por casi veinte centímetros, supuso. Su rostro se le hacia tremendamente familiar y mientras se iba acercando su semblante se le iba haciendo mas claro y una incertidumbre, entre emoción y suspenso, se habría paso en su interior, no sabia explicarlo con exactitud, pero su ritmo cardiaco se acelero considerablemente hasta que pudo encontrar una respuesta a todas esas emociones, era él…

- Eriol… - esa palabra había escapado en forma de un susurro involuntario, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca al darse cuenta quien era la persona frente a ella.

**

* * *

**

Porque entre gestos y palabras  
Sentiréis que el corazón se para.

* * *

No le había importado el saber que una persona se acercaba a donde se encontraba, no era de su incumbencia, pero al escuchar que se detenían a solo unos pasos de él y luego escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por tan hermosa voz que le era imposible olvidar, era otra cosa.

Trato como pudo de no mostrarse sorprendido, estaba cerca de la gran mansión de la que era dueña aquella joven por lo que las posibilidades de encontrarse con ella eran altas, pero nada de eso le sirvió en ese momento. Sus ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad y mirando en su dirección, trataban de dar crédito a lo que su corazón tachaba por imposible.

Fue una visión maravillosa, con los dedos ligeramente rozando sus labios entreabiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa y ese cuerpo frágil temblando levemente. Los ojos del inglés inspeccionaron a la dama frente a él en escasos segundos. Por un momento pensó que el corazón le había dejado de latir, pero al recuperarse de la confusión sintió como una calida sensación lo recorría, desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, algo que lo había dejado sin aire.

- Hola Tomoyo… - dijo tratando de no tartamudear, mientras sonreía como siempre, aunque por dentro sentía algo totalmente desconocido, algo que lo tenía como en el limbo…

- Pero… ¿Porque estas aquí? – la mano de la amatista se deslizó hasta llegar al costado de su cuerpo. Estaba asombrada, aun no entendía porque él estaba ahí… ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba un truco?

**

* * *

**

Sin notar el ruido de la gente alrededor  
Dejando irse los minutos y los días… En compañía.

* * *

El tiempo parecía detenerse entre ellos, no sentían nada más que la presencia del otro. Eriol tenía las manos en los bolsillos frontales del pantalón, mientras Tomoyo jugaba con las suyas impacientemente…. _¿Qué debo decirle? _Se preguntaban ambos a si mismos.

- He venido por asuntos de trabajo – habían pasado algunos minutos cuando el chico rompió el silencio. Hizo un gesto con los hombros para relajarse y, después de pasear la mirada por los alrededores, volvió a clavarla en la figura femenina.

Ella asintió levemente y se sonrojo al percibir que Eriol la observaba con fijeza. Estaba nerviosa, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, aunque detrás de ella no había nada que la retuviera en ese lugar sus pies parecían no obedecerle y su corazón lo único que quería era estar ahí, junto a él.

- ¿Porque…? – sostuvo la mirada del joven mago y reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar lo que de verdad la estaba consumiendo por dentro - ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas?

No sabia que responderle, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, a pesar de querer verla, no se había planteado lo que le diría si ella le preguntaba eso, y ahora… Estaba sin habla.

Medito un segundo, debía saber muy bien lo que le diría, tenia que elegir con mucho cuidado las palabras que usaría, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar.

- He estado muy ocupado – respondió despacio, pensando para si, que esa era la excusa más absurda que había utilizado en los últimos años. Si solo dejaba esa oración cabía la posibilidad de ofenderla, por lo que se obligo a agregar – No tengo mucha vida social.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada, desilusionada. Esperaba escuchar otra respuesta… ¿Qué esperaba oír? Se sorprendió a si misma rompiendo sus esperanzas, sin piedad, sin remordimiento… Un hombre como él nunca se enamoraría de ella. O eso pensaba ahora…

- ¿Y tu? – el hombre volvió a romper el silencio en el que se habían sumergido, haciendo volver de sus meditaciones a la amatista. Esta lo miro con ojos de no entender, por lo que volvió a repetir la pregunta - ¿Qué haz hecho tu, Tomoyo?

**

* * *

**

Háblale de tí  
Sin temor a qué decir.

* * *

Se veía tan apuesto, tan masculino, tan perfecto, que por un instante su mente se nublo para solo dejar estos pensamientos, borrando lo racional, borrando todo lo que la alejaba de de él, permitiéndole abrir su corazón.

- Entré a la universidad en año pasado – comentó sonriente. Dio algunos pasos al frente, acortando la distancia que los separaba – Estoy estudiando diseño.

La tensión había desaparecido con ese simple gesto, haciendo a un lado las inquietudes, las dudas… Ahora solo estaban ellos…

- Supongo que tuviste problemas con tu madre por eso¿No? – el oji-azul estaba mas relajado, se notaba en su mirada tranquila, en su sonrisa pacifica.

- Si, pero al final terminó aceptándolo… Era lo único que le quedaba, no tenia pensado abandonar mis sueños por lo que ella dijera.

- Me alegro por ti… - observó ese placido rostro, estaba realmente hermosa, más de lo que podía recordar…

Las facciones de Tomoyo cambiaron un poco, dando paso a un semblante un tanto triste, melancólico, haciendo que bajara la cabeza para esconderlo de su interlocutor. Pero esto fue inmediatamente notado por Eriol, quien saco una mano de su pantalón para levantarle suavemente el mentón y mirarla directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con evidente preocupación marcada en su voz.

**

* * *

**

Dile aquello que  
Ha nacido en tí.

* * *

Eso no por favor, si había algo que derrumbara toda su resistencia era su enorme ternura. Con esa mirada llena de preocupación sincera, se sintió indefensa, y llena de deseos de poder expresarle lo que llenaba su alma. Ese amor tan grande que en ocasiones le parecía que no le cabria en el cuerpo. _Te amo Eriol _murmuro hacia sus adentros…

Lo volvió a observar una vez mas, solo una vez para darse cuenta que si no dejaba salir este sentimiento terminaría comiéndola por dentro, muy lentamente y sin detenerse, tal y como lo venia haciendo desde que se había dado cuenta que era amor.

¿Qué podía perder? Muchísimo… Podía provocar que él dejara de hablarle, que dejara de considerarla una amiga, que los separara para siempre… Pero como siempre se decía a si misma para llenarse de valor en circunstancias difíciles, no podía seguir huyendo de una realidad que se habría frente a sus ojos, algo que era tan evidente que ya no podía seguir mintiéndose.

Miró su rostro, sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz… Sus labios, y ahí perdió el resto de la fuerza que le quedaba…

- Yo… He estado enamorada de un hombre hace muchísimo tiempo – musitó en tono bajito. Disfrutando cada segundo en que las palabras salían de su boca, sintiendo en lo más profundo cada una de ellas. Sus finas amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo para seguir hablando – Y él es tan despistado que estoy segura que no tiene ni idea de que estos sentimientos existen…

Eriol la miro con desconcierto, con desilusión. Lo lastimaba más de lo que creía saber que el corazón de ella ya tenía dueño, que ya todo en ella le pertenecía a otro. Se sintió, por primera vez en su vida desdichado, sintió que en verdad en esta vida no se le estaba permitido amar, porque siempre saldría dañado.

Como pudo, con toda la determinación que lo caracterizaba, dejo de lado esos sentimientos encontrados, no quería hacer sentir peor a su amiga, ahora sabia mejor que nunca podría hacerle saber a ella la profunda huella que había dejado en su corazón.

La mano que tenia en el mentón de Tomoyo se paso a su mejilla y le dijo con voz suave…

- Tranquila… La culpa la tiene él por no saber la estupenda mujer que se esta perdiendo

El viento arremetió a los dos jóvenes en el puente, mientras el rocío nocturno los tocaba con sutileza. Una lagrima rebelde escapo entonces de los ojos de la chica al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era tan extraño, él ni siquiera sospechaba la verdad.

**

* * *

**

Y será un amor  
Como queráis vosotros dos.

* * *

Por un instante se pregunto que era lo que estaba arriesgando. Es decir, no hablaba con él hacia años y prefería mil veces el tenerlo lejos, que solo recibir compasión de su parte. Una idea paso por su mente, una dulce idea que parecía endulzar toda su vida con solo permanecer ahí, esperando ser llevada a cabo para ver si ese sabor era verdadero…

Levantó su mano y toco con suavidad la mejilla de su amado. Era calido, a pesar que todos pensaran por lo que él trataba de mostrar, que era un hombre frío e indiferente. Ella sabía muy bien que detrás de esa faceta se encontraba la más bella persona que hubiera conocido, y con solo saberlo… Era feliz.

- Perdóname Eriol… - se puso en puntillas y termino de esfumar la distancia que los separaba. El mago no entendió nada en ese momento, pero al sentir los frescos labios de Tomoyo sobre los suyos su asombro se hizo mayor…

Era imposible, simplemente no cabía ni en la más lejana de sus fantasías que es hombre, del que ella había dicho estar enamorada, fuera él… Eso seria ilógico, porque entonces él, todo ese tiempo, se había comportado como un verdadero tonto, más de lo que pensaba.

Le fue imposible responder a tan inocente contacto, ya que cuando pretendía hacerlo ella se separo bajando la cabeza y dando rienda suelta a su silencioso llanto.

- Comprendo – logró decir después de tragarse su orgullo y suponer mal la reacción del joven. Respiro hondo e iba a darse media vuelta para alejarse cuando sintió los brazos de Eriol rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza.

- Dime que no estoy soñando – susurró cerca de su oído mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho y aspiraba el olor a flores que despedía el cabello de la amatista.

**

* * *

**

Habrá palabras siempre bellas  
Días llenos de emociones nuevas.

* * *

- Yo… Yo… - trataba inútilmente de responder, entre el llanto que se calmaba lentamente y la emoción de sentirse en una realidad que parecía muy distante, no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero contra todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pudo hilar una frase coherente y decirla en voz alta, expresando en ella todo lo que había acumulado en esos años – Yo te amo… Eriol.

El joven de oji-azul se separo un poco y limpio el rostro empapado por las lágrimas de la mujer. La observo un instante, guardando cada milímetro del semblante de su amada en su memoria, escribiéndolo con fuego en su alma.

- Yo también te amo Tomoyo – la sensación que surgió en el interior de ambos tras estas palabras fue indescriptible, ya no habían dudas, ni remordimientos, cada momento de dolor, de soledad, todo valía la pena ahora que sus corazones se habrían, dejándolos a merced de la persona mas querida, de la persona que sabían que no los dañaría nunca – Te amo hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo…

Una sonrisa maravillosa, llena de alegría y sinceridad, adorno la cara del inglés. Se acerco pausadamente, sin prisa al rostro de Tomoyo, disfrutando cada momento en el que sus labios se rozaban, en el que sus cuerpos se unían por primera vez demostrando el sentimiento mutuo.

La joven se dejo llevar por la sensación que revoloteaba en su estomago y subía hasta su garganta. Él tenía un exquisito sabor a miel en los labios que la dominaba y movía a su antojo, dejándola sin voluntad alguna, teniéndola por completo a su merced.

Mientras Eriol no podía detenerse a examinar el mar de emociones que se desataba en su pecho, lo único que podía discernir con claridad era que se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, ningún tipo de poder mágico podía compararse con eso, con la emoción de saberse la persona elegida por ella. Sin darse cuenta en que segundo exacto de ese roce aquella mujer se convirtió en un vicio para él, uno que sometía su cordura hasta un punto inimaginable y que lo hacia ser capaz de cualquier cosa por que no terminara nunca.

……..

Ninguno de los dos supo que paso después, no supieron como llegaron, pero ambos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Un beso dulce y casto se había transformado en uno impetuoso y pasional, pero eso no importaba porque ambos lo querían así, ellos anhelaban con toda su fuerza que esto pasara, y no pudiendo detenerlo, se unieron a ese deseo. Estaban en el pen-house en el que se hospedaba Eriol durante su estadía en la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo y de basto lujo, en el mejor hotel de Tomoeda. Específicamente estaban en la cama matrimonial del pen-house. Se entregaban, sin titubeos, sin magia, solo con, y por, amor. Nadie los obligaba, solo sus corazones, quienes latían al unísono durante esta, la primera de muchas veces en las que se harían saber lo necesarios que eran para otro, donde sus cuerpos se unían entre las penumbras de la noche y se separaban al amanecer, pero sus almas quedaban unidas por lo inmenso y puro que resultaban ser sus sentimientos… Conociendo juntos por primera vez lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

**

* * *

**

Ojos de mirada enamorada que darán  
Envidia al sol de vuestras tardes sin edad.

* * *

La madrugada llego luego de algunas horas y la luz del sol comenzó a colarse por las cortinas de la habitación. Los amantes descansaban placidamente, abrazados, entre las sabanas de la cama, olvidando por completo que el tiempo existía, porque ahora, lo único que les importaba era el presente, aquel momento que recordarían para siempre.

El primero en despertar fue Eriol, quien salio de sus deliciosos sueños solo para caer en la aun mas deliciosa realidad. Acaricio el rostro de la persona que lo acompañaba, con cuidado de no despertarla, y aparto algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente _¿De verdad esto me esta pasando? _Se pregunto en silencio mientras cuestionaba tanta felicidad. Desde niño pensó que por ser la reencarnación de un mago tan poderoso como Clow no tenia ni tiempo ni derecho de pensar en si mismo, él tenía un destino y más allá de este no sabia que le deparaba.

Hace algunos meses había comenzado a preguntarse eso, no sabia que era correcto y que no, pero lo único que quería ahora era pensar en lo que le esperaba a ambos, juntos, porque ya no podría apartarse de ella por mucho que lo intentara.

Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía obligarla a elegir, pero pronto tendría que volver a su país para dirigir la empresa y ahí sus tiempos para verla disminuirían considerablemente.

Fue en ese momento que supo la respuesta, en realidad solo se dio cuenta que ya lo sabia. Aparto a Tomoyo con cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.El teléfono estaba en la mesita de noche junto al lecho, y esto fue lo que tomó el inglés. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba haciendo el cambio financiero más importante de su vida, porque todo era diferente, a partir de ese día todo cambiaria, y seria para mejor.

**

* * *

**

**Pero escuchadme **

**Qué fácil es hacerse daño. **

**

* * *

**

Sus ojos se abrían con pereza, aunque la luz no era mucha de todas maneras había conseguido despertarla. De seguro eran más de las ocho, ella nunca se quedaba en cama hasta esa hora, para esa hora ella debía estar en la universidad, entonces… ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Un acalorado recuerdo acudió a su mente como un relámpago, haciendo que de inmediato dejara las preguntas de lado y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso. Miro a su derecha buscando al hombre que incluso la había acompañado en sus sueños y lo encontró discutiendo en voz baja por teléfono. Estaba hablando en ingles y aunque entendiera a la perfección lo que estaba diciendo prefirió guardar silencio hasta que terminara, de todas maneras la visión que tenia no era para nada molesta. Sonrió avergonzada de sus pensamientos, pero feliz de poder tenerlos en libertad. Aquella sonrisa se borro como por arte de magia cuando puso un poco de atención a la conversación y se dio cuenta de un temor que no había querido enfrentar, pero que era algo inevitable.

Esa sola idea había irrumpido como intrusa en su mente, robándose rápidamente la felicidad que la había despertado. La lastimaba, la dañaba pensar que eso podía ocurrir, y que si ocurría quizás todo acabaría.

Qué era mas cruel… ¿El tener tanta felicidad y dicha por un instante y que luego te sea arrebatada, o nunca tenerla y así pensar que no existe?

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la sabana que estaba sobre su cuerpo, tapando su desnudez, y la vista se le nublo, dejando su mente en blanco, hasta que sintió un leve roce en su hombro. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Eriol frente al suyo, sonriendo de manera apacible.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el joven.

Esa pregunta trasportó a Tomoyo un momento al pasado, a la noche anterior, donde recordó que con esa pregunta comenzó todo, con esa pregunta se abriría nuevamente ante él, sin temor…

**

* * *

**

Aunque no quiera nadie  
Cuando el amor está empezando.

* * *

- Tengo miedo – respondió, teniendo la certeza que con solo decir eso él sabría a lo que se refería – No quiero que esto se acabe, pero pronto tendrás volverás a Inglaterra…

El hombre la atrajo hacia sí, permitiendo con esta acción que ella escuchara con absoluta claridad los latidos de su corazón, solo por ella, por la emoción de tenerla entre sus brazos, de poder amarla sin prohibiciones, sin esconderse.

- Nunca había estado tan feliz, Tomoyo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría escapar la felicidad ahora que por fin puedo sentirla?

Los ojos de Eriol reflejaban la más pura sinceridad, pero Tomoyo tenia tanto miedo a tener la felicidad y luego perderla que eso la segaba, no le permitía ver lo que él intentaba decirle.

- Pero tú tienes responsabilidades, yo lo entiendo… Ahora mismo estabas hablando… - murmuro presa de de sus crudos pensamientos.

- Escúchame… - dijo tomándola por el mentón para tener total acceso a su rostro e impidiendo que siguiera con su monologo – lo que siento por ti, no pensé sentirlo por nadie… Esto que se mueve dentro de mi no es solo cariño, porque yo no te quiero… Yo te amo, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora – rozo sus labios con los de ella y al alejarse le informo – Lo que escuchaste era solo la confirmación de que me quedare en Japón – al ver que ella no lo entendía del todo continuo – He decidido transportar la casa central de las empresas Hiiragizawa aquí.

La chica sonrió cariñosamente, tan rápido como habían aparecido los temores se desvanecían en el aire, permitiéndole respirar con tranquilidad, dejándola por fin disfrutar del amor desde que había despertado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello, haciendo que él cayera hacia atrás y se la llevara consigo. Se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello y no se separaron hasta varias horas después, porque nada les impedía amarse, complacerse mutuamente, solo estaban ellos… Sin el mundo que los esperaba afuera.

Ya los dos habían abierto por completo su corazón, mostrando sus temores y sentimientos, esto era solo el comienzo de lo que de verdad podrían llamar felicidad.

**

* * *

**

**Él no está por tí  
Buena amiga tímida.**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado varios meses, ahora todos sus amigos sabían que ella y Eriol eran novios. Claro Sakura, su mejor amiga, casi se había ido de espalda cuando se lo había contado y eso que no estaba ahí para verlo, pues después de graduarse en la escuela y casarse, la maestra de las cartas se fue a la ciudad natal de su actual esposo, Shaoran, pero de todas maneras sabia perfectamente cual seria su reacción, ya que su madre había reaccionado de la misma manera al enterarse del secreto mejor guardado de su hija, aunque claro, después de un tiempo tratando al inglés había admitido frente a ella que no conocía a hombre mejor para su mas adorado tesoro.

La joven amatista apenas si cabía en su dicha, si Eriol era el mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido, como novio era mil veces mejor. Era romántico, atento, caballeroso, y tenia muchas otras cualidades de las que se tardaría una eternidad en describir, bastaba con resumir que era el hombre perfecto.

En ocasiones, cuando recordaba los momentos que paso en soledad, esperando que ese día en el que pudiera abrir al mundo sus sentimientos llegara, se preguntaba como había sido tan ingenua para dejar pasar todo ese tiempo, había acusado a Eriol de ser un despistado, pero claramente ella le ganaba por varios kilómetros.

Al menos, aun atesoraba en su memoria el pasado en el que solo era su amiga, pues era en ese tiempo cuando se enamoro perdidamente de él, cuando pudo sentir a cabalidad lo que llamaban amor. Había saltado de ser su mejor amiga a ser su novia y amante, y la verdad, ese cambio no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

Eriol entro al cuarto de su amada en completo silencio, para poder darle una sorpresa. Avanzó sigilosamente por la habitación hasta llegar al bacón, donde se encontraba ella. La miro un segundo antes de decidir que prefería estrecharla en sus brazos a solo observarla, y así lo hizo, provocándole un leve respingo a la chica.

- No te esperaba hasta dentro de algunas horas – dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba las manos que la abrazaban. Estaban tibias, como siempre en contraste a las suyas, eso le gustaba, le hacia sentir que eran un complemento.

- No podía esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos – respondió mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Sonrió satisfecho al ver como su novia movía el cuello, para exigir una caricia que no se limitara a solo una parte, e inmediatamente siguió el mandato que le hacia en silencio.

El oji-azul la volteo mientras la besaba con alevosía por todas las zonas que podía. Reclamó sus labios con fervor y pasó sus manos por la delicada figura femenina. Degustaba ese sabor que solo en su boca encontraba, que lo enloquecía y le hacia perder la razón. No tenia fuerza de voluntad cuando ella lo besaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que la primera en recordar el lugar en el que estaban se alejo unos centímetros, con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada murmuró…

- Mi madre puede venir en cualquier momento…

- Lo se… - le dijo en las mismas circunstancias que ella – La verdad es que yo venia por otro asunto – dio un paso atrás y saco algo de su bolsillo, inmediatamente después se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, quien lo miraba con cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo – Tomoyo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – acto seguido abrió la caja entre sus manos y un hermoso anillo de compromiso relució en su interior.

La mirada de la joven se alternaba, de la cara de Eriol a la cajita de terciopelo. Esto era… Era su sueño volviéndose realidad. Los ojos del mago brillaban con una inusual mezcla de sensualidad e impaciencia, estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, más que de cualquier cosa que había hecho en lo largo de su vida.

- ¿Que me dices… Mi querida amiga? – volvió a preguntar cuando se canso del silencio que parecía eterno.

- Si… ¡Si! – gritó sin duda alguna en su respuesta. Se abalanzo sobre su ahora prometido y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento, siendo inmediatamente correspondida por él.

Tres meses después de aquella noche contraían matrimonio, comenzando un futuro donde la palabra amor era la protagonista. Ninguno volvería a preguntarse por que siempre era rodeado por la soledad, porque ahora eso no existía.

Ahora la mente de la amatista nunca más le susurraría en las noches… **Él no está por ti.**

**

* * *

**

El amor naciendo, sí...

* * *

Los años pasaron como arena entre sus dedos, casi sin darse cuenta habían cumplido ya cinco años juntos, contándolos desde que se habían declarado. Los días parecían nada comparado con cada minuto del día que compartían, nada importaba si no les concernía a los dos, nada…

Una mujer estaba recostada sobre una cama blanca, la brisa matutina elevaba las cortinas y dejaba entrever lo calido de la temporada. Había sido una larga noche para todos los que esperaban noticias, de ella y del bebé que cargaba en sus brazos. Una hermosa niña con la piel clara de ambos padres y la hermosa mirada de su madre. El padre de la pequeña, y esposo de la joven, dormía tranquilamente sentado en una silla junto a la cama, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en aquel lugar.

Tomoyo miro al fruto de su amor, se parecía a él, ambos se veían igual de apacibles cuando dormían. El tenerlos a ambos era todo para ella, era saber que no importaba cuanto durara la tormenta, porque siempre saldría el sol entre las nubes.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, y al ver que Eriol dormía procuro no hacer ruido, todos en esa sección de la clínica sabia de él, era la persona mas nerviosa que había aparecido en los últimos meses, y supuso que estaría cansado. Se llevo a la pequeña, pues debían dejar descansar un tiempo a la madre.

En ese instante, cuando nuevamente estaban solos y su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro de su amado, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello, se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de la felicidad… Esa simple palabra representaba vivir cada segundo de la vida plenamente, sin arrepentirse del paso que se acababa de dar, sin mirar atrás lamentándose del pasado, porque felicidad es el resultado de lo que haz atravesado, es una mezcla de las alegrías y tristezas, de las luces y sombras, de todo lo que haz vivido y sabido enfrentar con sabiduría… La felicidad es el amor, y el amor es la felicidad…

_**¿Fin…?**_

"_El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz… Porque simplemente no tiene final"_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado... la verdad me costo un poco escribirla porque es la primera que hago que no es un universo alterno... y tenia que respetar la historia original... XD...

Bueno tambien la cancion que utilice es "Él no esta por tí" de Laura Pausini, una de las que mas me gustan de esta artista XD.

Se cuidan mucho y me encantaria saber su opinion de esta pequeña historia n.n

Se despide... Lirio Negro.


End file.
